


kitten and pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

It was his second day with George and now, he was sitting cuddled up in George’s blanket with his kitten, waiting for him to come back from picking up the pizza they ordered. 

Looking down at the pretty kitty in his lap, he snapped a quick picture of the cat cuddled up in the blankets with him. He giggled softly to himself, opening twitter. He sent the picture and added the caption, “waiting for George to come back :)” 

His fans ate it up, his timeline full of people retweeting it. 

The pizza parlor they ordered from was about twenty minutes away and George had left only ten minutes ago. Sapnap decided on plugging his phone on the charger and taking a quick nap.

He picked up the kitten, placing him near his chest. He gave the kitten’s head a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep. 

-

George had finally gotten home, greeting his mother in the living room. He opened his bedroom door, smiling softly to himself when he saw Sapnap cuddled up in the blankets.

He heard Sapnap snoring softly and the gentle purrs of the kitten. 

He pulled out his phone, opening messages to text Dream. He clicked the camera option, taking a quick photo of the boy. He sent a ‘🥺’ with the message, chuckling quietly when Dream responded with ‘babynap’

Placing the pizza down on his desk, George laid down behind Sapnap. He put his face in Sapnap’s shoulder, petting the kitten’s head softly.

“Hey Sapnap.” George spoke softly. Sapnap’s eyes opened slowly, turning over to meet George’s. He buried his head into George’s chest, “I missed you.” 

George was gone for less than 50 minutes, but he wasn’t in the mood to mock him. Instead, he placed a hand in Sapnap’s hair and pulled him closer.

“You hungry?” 

Sapnap pulled away, nodding his head with a grin.

“We cuddled for like, five minutes. The pizza might be cold.” He laughed softly, removing his hand from Sapnap to point at the box on his desk.

George got out of the bed, picking up the box. Sapnap picked up the kitten and followed him out of the room, heading to the kitchen with him.

His mom had gone off to bed, it was just the two of them. Sapnap sat on the counter, watching as George grabbed a paper plate and placed four slices on it. He put the paper plate in the microwave for 30 seconds, turning back around to Sapnap.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” George asked.

A soft pink tint grew on Sapnap’s cheeks, “I never knew you were such a flirt, George.” Sapnap giggled.

George laughed with him, his eyes lingering on his lips. The room was dark, a small lamp being the only source of light in the room. He stood in between Sapnap’s legs, placing a shaky hand on Sapnap’s cheek. 

George doesn’t remember who leaned in first, maybe they met in the middle, but their lips met in a gentle kiss. The kiss was slow, neither of them were fighting for dominance. George moved his hand down to Sapnap’s waist, letting Sapnap place his hands in his hair.

George was first to pull away. He looked down at Sapnap’s pretty face. His lips were pink and puffy and his cheeks were flustered.

“I-“ He tried to speak but the loud beeping of the microwave cut him off. 

He moved away, removing his hand from Sapnap and walked over to the microwave. He pulled the paper plate out of the microwave, grabbing a second one from a cabinet. 

George grabbed his plate along with two cans of Coke and Sapnap grabbed the second plate then followed George back into his bedroom.

The pair both sat up against the headboard, eating the pizza. The room was quiet, the only noises coming from occasional videos they scrolled upon their phones.

“I’m sorry for kissing you.” George said randomly. “I don’t know why I did it.”

“You’re an idiot.” Sapnap laughed, “I literally leaned in. We kissed for like, fifteen seconds. I liked it.” Sapnap cuddled into George’s chest, chewing on his food. 

“Do you wanna kiss again?” George asked, looking down at him.

“I’ll kiss you when your breath doesn’t taste like fucking pepperoni and cheese grease.” 

The two boys laughed softly amongst each other, enjoying the presence of the other.


	2. 2

They finished their pizza, George was laying down in his back with his head resting against his fluffy pillows. Sapnap sat on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard, scrolling through his Twitter timeline. They had just left the bathroom from brushing their teeth and getting pajamas on for the night. 

George looked over at Sapnap, a close-mouthed smile spreading on his face as he admired his pretty, long eyelashes, his cute nose, his glossy brown eyes, his brunette hair, and his soft pink lips. 

George placed his hand on top of Sapnap’s hand that was resting on the comforter and although thinner, his hand completely enveloped the younger’s. Sapnap placed his phone on his chest and turned to make eye contact. George patted his chest, motioning for him to lay down.

Sapnap’s cheeks turned a cute pink shade and he rested his head on George’s chest, a dopey grin plastered on his face. 

George’s dainty fingers brushed through the light brown hair, taking in the moment. He paused for a moment, a tiny whine coming from the boy laying with him. “Sapnap?” 

Sapnap hummed in response, moving his hand to take George’s hand that was rested on the side in his own. 

“I know I’m not very good at showing it or saying it but I...” George paused, “I love you... like a lot.” he told him. And he meant it. 

“I love you too.” Sapnap replied, squeezing his hand gently. He looked up at George before asking, “Are we dating now?” 

“I would’ve liked to ask you out in a more romantic way, but this works.” George giggled, “Will you be my boyfriend, Sapnap?”

Sapnap rubbed a small circle with his thumb on George’s hand. “I’d like that.” 

George gently moved Sapnap’s head off of his chest, untangled his fingers and got up to straddle Sapnap’s thighs. He sat on top of his thighs for a minute, just looking at the pretty boy below him. He really was the prettiest boy he knew.

“Can I kiss you?” George asked softly. After getting a small nod from the boy, cupped his cheek, placing his lips on his. 

The kiss was heartfelt. It didn’t go anywhere, neither party tried to force anything, they both were just there, soft lips moving against soft lips. 

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before George pulled back slowly, a shaky hand removing itself from Sapnap’s cheek. 

After leaning over to turn off his lamp, he placed a sloppy kiss on Sapnap’s forehead and plopped down beside him. 

“Head up.” Sapnap moved his head, letting George place an arm underneath him. Seconds later, George placed his other arm over his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder. 

A quiet meow came from the end of the bed, the grey kitty waddling over to place himself in front of Sapnap. 

A soft and tired “I love you.” came from in front of him and George smiled softly to himself, closing his eyes. He placed one last kiss to the back of Sapnap’s head and fell into asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly took me a good ten minutes to figure out how to add a chapter. sorry I am very much shit at writing but I try lol


End file.
